Vehicles typically include a differential to appropriately distribute power to its wheels. In particular, the differential enables the outer driven wheel to rotate faster than the inner driven wheel during a turn. The limited slip differential (LSD) is a kind of differential that limits the speed difference or “slip” between the left and right driven wheels. The helical LSD includes a plurality of helical gears.